Fallout 3: The slave savior
by Sukottorando no neko
Summary: Sebastian Gregg, Ex resident of Vault 92, or the white noise combat enhancer project, he is one of the only humans who suvived the testing and is actually enhanced from it and is sane, well known among traders and slavers just bought two slaves, freed them, and has destroyed paradise falls, what will ensue in these following events?
1. The falls

Fallout 3: A slave buyer's kindness

**I do not own Fallout: 3 at all in any ways, the two women here in this story are Oc's of a friend of mine. And the inventory used is the one I use In Fallout 3, I do know some kills may be a bit unreal, but c'mon people, I'm writing a fanfic here!**

Aili:

I and my twin sister had been in the slavers camp for as long as we could remember, and still, nobody has bought us yet, we are both twenty-three, raven haired beauties, natural bodies, not marred by the wastelands harsh climate, or by battle, or chems. We were the same in every way, height, breast size, facial build, hair the same length, blue eyes, curvy and beautiful. My name is Aili, and my sister's name, Ashley. It was about two in the afternoon when he came, our savior from this prison. Other women were crying out, begging for him or her… We couldn't tell at the time due to his armor, to buy them, we just sat on a bench next to each other silently in our own personal pen. The slaver known as Forty led him to our pen, which was at the back with no other slavers around, he started to tell the person about us, our names, how long we were here, how disciplined we were, but at the word "Whip" The man turned to forty, pulling his 10 mm pistol from his holster and blowing his brains all out against the dirt ground. The man bent down and took the pen key and the ammo Forty carried before unlocking our cages, reaching up and taking off our collars with surprising ease, taking out a permanent marker and drawing a 'bought' symbol on our arms, just like the ones slavers burned on the arms of bought slaves.

"Come with me." He/ She said with a computerized voice we could not recognize either as male or female, we glanced at each other nervously and nodded, following him silently as he looked at the slavers watching us carefully, shaking violently in fear that they would see through the rouse and shoot us. Ashley started to whimper and I hugged her to my side gently, shushing her gently as the sickos jeered and laughed, leering after us. One came forward like he was going to grab us and the person saving us seemed to pull a switchblade from nowhere and jammed it into the slavers windpipe. Gasping in a futile attempt at life the man stared at him in shock before collapsing, dead. Savior, what I decided to call him for the moment… Wiped the blade on the dead man's clothes and taking his ammo before continuing on his way, not one slaver messed with us on our way out after that, word spread fast at how quickly he killed the slaver. An air of fear surrounded the slavers, actually offering him a job as a slaver, which he denied thankfully.

Walking out into the wasteland, he handed us each a pair of boots and led us a while away before stopping, turning he pulled out a trigger "Goodbye Paradise falls." Savior said and pulled the trigger on the handle, the sickening city vanishing in a mushroom cloud. We each gasped and covered out eyes, he then pulled out two pairs of tortoise shell sun glasses to wear. _Is this guy prepared for any situation?_ I thought to myself as I stared at Him/ Her.

He turned silently "Let's go." Savior said softly as he started to walk, stopping suddenly, he reached into his bag and pulled out two leather sets of armor, handing one to my sister and I, we donned the apparel and started to walk with Savior.

"Thank you, thank you so much." I said softly and blushed, he looked back, clicking a button on his helmet before removing it for the first time, god he was barley 20, and so handsome

"Let's g—" He was cut off by a line of white hot metal streaking in and striking him in the head, causing him to fall to one knee, whoops and cheers were heard in the distance as the raiders advanced, and the most peculiar thing happened, Savior stood again, pulling his own sniper and brought it to his eye, I spotted the words 'Reservists Rifle' painted onto the side before he started to fire, extremely quick, taking down the raiders one by one. He put the gun away and started to apply stimpacks to the wound "That's why I keep my helmet on in the wastes." Savior said softly, wincing as his right eye grew back perfectly, taking out a rag and wiping away the blood and gore on his face.

Ashley got up and hugged him tightly "Thank you! Thank you so much! Erm… I mean…. I'm sorry Master." She said softly, releasing him and walking back to me, hugging me gently in fear of punishment.

He simply laughed and took off the chest plate of his heavy armor as well as the gauntlets, walking forward and wrapping up both in a warm hug "Your welcome, but do not call me master, I have a name, and you do too, we are all humans here! I am Sebastian." HE said lightly and chuckled, releasing us and stepping back, right into a deathclaw, who plunged its claws straight into his back "Well fuck." He muttered and looked down at the bloody spear like claws sticking through his chest.

**Hope you liked it so far!**


	2. Complications

**Fallout 3 Slave warrior: Complications.**

**I don't own Fallout 3, new vegas, 2 or 1 in any way, wish I did but I don't**

Sebastian twisted his torso, the Deathclaw's claws snapping off inside his chest, he hit a button on his pipboy-3000 and olive drab green power armor slid out from the electronic gauntlet, a helmet joining the items, a strange looking blaster in his hand, he aimed and fired, a bolt of white energy striking the beast and vaporizing it (Firelance).

"I live two kilometers north of here." Sebastian said weakly and collapsed flat on his face, blood leaking from seams in his armor.

Aili and Ashley ran forward, grabbing him and dragging him north, fighting off the occasional radscorpion, which was surprising because those fuckers are extremely tough, arriving at a literal mansion carved out of a Cliffside, the glass windows unshattered and pristinely clean, Ashley opened the mahogany double doors and helped Aili carry the armored man inside, laying him on a large oak table.

Aili started to remove his armor piece by piece while Ashley closed and locked the doors quickly to keep anything out, she was concerned though, what was to keep something from coming through the windows, but as soon as she threw the deadbolt a remarkable feat of electricians and carpenters went into play

As soon as the block of metal hit the back of the slot in the opposite door a electric current went through the entire house, through all the walls and secret entrances, metal rollers going over the outside and inside of the house over each entrance, the flexible metal slats covering the fragile glass windows and locking down the doors, each metal armored entrance was capable of surviving three mini nukes, incapable of being hacked and there was no way of picking the locks with them in place, making them very hard to enter, each mini nuke constituting enough explosive power equal to 20 missiles, it would take 60 standard missiles, if not more to break down a door.

With the security in place Ashley ran back to her sisters side who was treating Sebastian's wounds tenderly, afraid of hurting them, this man was the first ever to show them real compassion and Aili did not want him to die from a Deathclaw encounter, with how he treated them he met a lot the both girls, Ashley was handing Aili fresh bandages to slap onto the wounds quickly, wiping away the excess blood.

Ashley reached into his hip satchel and pulled out a stimpack "Maybe this will help." She said softly and found an insert point in his armor, a small hole with the words 'needle here' around it, she stabbed it into the hole, the hollow needle piercing his chest between his ribs as she depressed the plunger, filling his body with volatile chems

As the chems spread through his body, a chemical reaction started to occur, the chemicals mixing with the unknown venom from the deathclaw attack, creating a new chemical as his body was healed, the new chemical being a asphoadic compound, strong enough to arouse feelings of unadulterated lust in any man, no matter how hardy or resentful.

He groaned, still unconscious from his injury's, Aili hooked up a blood pack to an IV and waited for it to empty, quickly changing out the bags as they emptied into the body of the great vault resident, color returning to his cheeks, he started to wake, instantly over washed with feelings of extreme lust and need for a woman, maybe two. He glanced to the sisters with half lidded eyes

"Girls." He said gently and sat up


End file.
